Fallen Star
by Rose-de-Noire
Summary: Buzz/Woody fluff some sort of


**Roses small talk:  
**I actually know, they can't cry...  
But, hey, use your imagination.  
And warning: lot of OOCness...  
*hugs ya all*

**Inspired by this wonderful artwork, from **_**psycholiki**_**:**.com/art/my-star-175846039

**FALLEN STAR**

"... Buzz..."  
Just a silent sob, a whisper not more than a breath and one single tear slid down a red brushed cheek.  
He has messed up this. Completely.  
He was such a fool.  
How could this could get so far?  
Just... just...  
He sobbed again and an other tear felt down, on the hat in hands.

Why he always has to search his cowboy-doll?  
Buzz didn't know, but he had a clue.  
He sighted and looked questioningly over at Jessie. The cowgirl saw his look and shrugged her shoulders.  
Buzz frowned and his worries grows even stronger.  
He had to find Woody.  
To find him right now.  
He remembered the brimming tears in the hazel eyes and the absolutely heartbroken look on his lovers features.  
Buzz' walked off to cast an other desperate look in to the closet.  
"Sheriff, where you're hiding, Love?"

He sniffled and stifled his next sob with his sleeve.  
"...you're nothing but a stubborn rag-doll.." he accused himself in a very sad tone, "... if not for Buzz for what else?" and Woody slammed his head in to the wall.  
Why he couldn't just give in, to the point Buzz had had?  
They where now for more than seven months a cou... _No_, they _had been _a couple for more than a half of a year.  
Woody sobbed once more and finally gave in to his tears and grief.

The spaceranger felt not a small amount of guilt for Woodys run-off.  
Sometimes he was such an idiot.  
"Yes you are, Buzz!" Jessie nodded.  
He shot her a glance and stuttered: "I... I said it aloud?"  
Jessie grinned: "Yes you did!" then she closed the closets door and pointed at the door from Bonnie's room, "Go take a look outside, or in the parents-room space-toy, and don't dare to comeback without your sunshiny sunshine!"  
He smiled sadly, saluted and then darted off.  
If he couldn't make his cowboy happy again, he would probably get roped by the cowgirl and tied to the next car who rushed by.  
Not that he didn't deserved it.  
This mess was all his fault...

His small shoulders shivered as he looked at the sheriff's badge between his fingers.  
"... why?"  
Why in all heavens name he...  
This damn cheap piece of plastic-crap...

Buzz stopped right in track, did he hear a sob?  
He tilted his head to one side, closed his eyes and tried to listen, to figure out from where the sobs were coming.  
He then darted around the corner in to the storage-room, he arrived at the same time Woody had chosen to throw his star to the ground, accompanied by a loud sniffle.  
The spaceranger couldn't stand it. Couldn't seen his love cry so heartbroken.  
He rushed over to his desperate cowboy and scooped him from the spot he sat in to his arms, holding him so tight he could.  
"... I'm so sorry, cowboy..." he whispered and tried to offer comfort by rubbing softly Woodys back.

Woody needed a moment to understand that Buzz really was there.  
There, with him, holding him in his strong arms, stroking oh so gently over his back.  
"Buzz?" not more than a faint whisper.  
The space-toy just shushed him with a tender kiss.

Buzz could taste the salt of Woodys tears he had caused and he shuddered. Why he had just to be such an idiot?  
Then he licked once more over the salty pair of lips, deepened the kiss by slide his tongue in to the welcoming warm mouth and pressed his cowboy even tighter against his body.  
They broke apart and at the same instant they mentioned: "I'm an idiot!"  
They smiled all awkward and lovingly and finally agreed at each other: "Yes you are..."

Woody felt lifted up and he instinctively slung his long legs around the space rangers waist, crossed them right under the wings, just to be pressed even more to the hard plastic of his lovers body, by the strong hands on his back.  
"Buzz..." he muttered delightful.

Buzz almost _purred _Woodys name in anticipationwhen the cowboy clung onto him and he whispered one final time in his loves ear: "I'm sorry... let me make good to you..." and then he trailed a soft chain of caring kisses along Woodys jawline to finally end up in a rather deep, breathless kiss again...

Woody moaned pleased and breathless, as Buzz' gently fingers brushed softly against his pull-string-ring and he melted instantly in to the next tender kiss.  
And then he found himself sitting on a building brick, Buzz held his hand in his own, with the other pulled his string an cooed: "Love you cowboy..." and then he let the string slide back, caught Woodys limp, shivering body in his arms an murmured: "I may be just an idiot," he placed a sweet kiss on his cowboys nose, " but I know, you're the best thing ever happened to me, Woody."  
Woody just smiled an then whispered, cuddling in closer: "I never wanna loose you, you idiot, you..."

They sat on the floor Buzz leaning against the wall, Woody between his legs, face to face with his space ranger and gazing down curiously at his own vest, where Buzz was working with a needle and superglue.  
"See cowboy," Buzz pointed out, "I never want this to happen..."  
Woody shushed him by lay one finger on his lips and purred: "Buzzie, you're worth much more than this plastic crap, it was an accident..." he peered at his star, now back on his chest, "... I lost my temper and I shouldn't call you an astro-nut..." he blinked, "I'm sorry too."  
Buzz patted on the re-fixed sheriffs-star and teased: "I maybe just an astro-nut..." he brushed a soft kiss on Woodys nose, "but this astro-nut loves you to infinity and beyond, _sheriff_!"

END

**Roses small talk:  
**Hope ya 'll liked it peoples!


End file.
